


ice

by Gertika



Series: drabbles [15]
Category: Formula 1 RPF
Genre: Drabble, Gen, Ice Skating
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-28
Updated: 2021-02-28
Packaged: 2021-03-13 15:34:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29903238
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gertika/pseuds/Gertika
Summary: Written during a drabble challenge. Backdated to avoid clogging the feed.
Series: drabbles [15]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2182959
Comments: 1
Kudos: 3
Collections: F1 Soup Kitchen Crouton Drabbles





	ice

**Author's Note:**

> Written during a drabble challenge. Backdated to avoid clogging the feed.

His fingers ached from pulling the laces of his skates. From the bent snap fasteners on his jacket. From the way his steering wheel had kicked back at him the day before when he had collided with the TecPro wall. Lance was skating circles around most of the others. Formula One obligated forced fun. Most people there looked like they had never skated before. Lance looked so carefree. Secure. Somehow glowing from the podium. He smiled brightly at Valtteri. Valtteri nodded. Just skating around the rink, dodging the people falling over would be enough warming up. Or so he decided.


End file.
